


W dzień Bożego Narodzenia

by kruk



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, tekst napisany przed laty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Święto Bożego Narodzenia i jego znaczenie dla trzech odmiennych krain: Nieba, Głębi i Dalekich Rubieży.





	W dzień Bożego Narodzenia

W Królestwie Niebieskim trwała huczna zabawa. Wszyscy anieli, niezależnie od statusu i majątku czcili kolejną rocznicę Bożego Narodzenia. Na balu wigilijnym w szóstym Kręgu Nieba, Regent poił swoich gości najlepszymi trunkami i karmił ambrozją. Świetliści, ubrani w kosztowne i ciężkie od złota szaty, tańczyli do słodkiej muzyki. Po złotych korytarzach pałaców, tak jak po szarych ulicach pełnych kamienic, niosła się ta sama pieśń.  
_Gloria, Gloria, Gloria in excelsis Deo._

Całe niebo, wypełnione dźwiękiem drżało...

+++

I głębiańska ziemia drżała, pod rozpędzoną kohortą smoków. Bojowy szyk, ściśnięty wystarczająco, by jeździec był blisko jeźdźca, nabierała prędkości z każdą nową sekundą. Jak czarna pięść wbijała się w ścianę wrogich żołnierzy, z impetem rozbijając mur. Ci, którzy nie zdążyli uskoczyć, byli tratowani, ginąc pod opancerzonymi łapami gadów. Ich krew i krzyk szybko tężały w chłodzie zimowego krajobrazu.  
Lucyfer nie zwracał uwagi na umierających Głębian. W jego umyśle tliła się tylko jedna myśl, _nie dać się zabić. Ciąć. Uderzać. Walczyć._

Ile razy Bóg by się nie narodził, niektórych rzeczy nie dało się zmienić. Ta cicha noc; święta noc, co niosła pokój ludziom wszem... nie niosła go do Głębi. 

+++

Gdzie indziej, w obrzyganym zaułku brudnego miasta, trwała zabawa. Wyrzutki i potępieńcy, wszelkie lubieżne dziwki, Salamandry z oderwanymi grzebieniami, oni wszyscy pili na umór, trzaskali się po gębach, zabawiali się ze sobą, nie bacząc na żadne święta. Dla nich nic takiego nie istniało. Dalekie rubieże były wolne od boskich planów i wojen wzburzonych arystokratów. Ich śmiech przeplatał w sobie drwinę, nienawiść i lubieżność.

I tylko jeden Ryży Hultaj milczał, zamyślonym wzrokiem patrząc na gwiazdy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst z 2010 roku; pierwotnie zaprezentowany na moim LiveJournal.


End file.
